


No Hard Feelings, But Tobi Hates You

by Dance_MrSandMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... obviously..., Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Madara wants him to kill him, Obito is in love with someone else, Obito | Tobi are like "NO", Oh and Uchiha-cest, Seeing as how Madara is reanimated and all..., There's also a bit of necrophilia, reanimated madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_MrSandMan/pseuds/Dance_MrSandMan
Summary: Madara comes back every now and again to talk with "Tobi". One day, when he comes back with an order the masked man doesn't want to fulfill, "Tobi" throws insults. A pissed Madara brings out Obito and soon they're fucking on the floor.





	No Hard Feelings, But Tobi Hates You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lekoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/gifts).



Tobi looked at Madara skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest as he took on a dramatic pose. “Madara-san thinks Tobi is stupid, doesn't Madara-san? Well, Madara-san is wrong! Tobi is a smart, brilliant boy! And Tobi will not be fooled by the likes of _you_!” He turned on his heel as Madara began to growl. This _brat_ had no right talking to him in such a way. He was Madara Uchiha! He glared at Tobi’s back, opening his mouth to put the child in his place, but was interrupted when the younger Uchiha turned around and poked Madara in the chest.

“Okay, no hard feelings, but Tobi hates you. Not joking. B Y E!” he turned around and began to walk away dramatically. He didn't get far when someone grabbed the back of his cloak and yanked him so hard he flew past a livid Madara and hit the wall behind them. “You listen here, _child_. You will do what I say when I say it, and how I say to,” Madara said through clenched teeth, making his way towards the younger Uchiha. “If I say ‘Jump,’ you say, ‘How high?’. You don't make the rules here, _boy_. _I_ do.”

Tobi glared at Madara from behind his mask, the old man pressing his chest against his. “No, _you_ listen, _old man_. You are _nothing_ without Tobi. Tobi has been a _good boy_ and done _everything_ Madara-san has asked of him. Tobi has taken Madara-san’s name like Madara-san said. Tobi has found Madara-san’s Rinnegan holder and its organization. Tobi took control like Madara-san said. Tobi has discovered the location of _all_ the Tailed Beasts. Tobi has 6 of the Beasts right now! But where was Madara-san?! Madara-san was in a grave because Madara-san was dead and needed Tobi to do Madara-san’s will!”

Marada became angrier with every word Tobi said, his nostrils flaring from how deeply he was breathing. “Stop it with your Tobi, shit!” he yelled, grabbing Tobi’s mask and throwing it across the room. Tobi glared hard at Madara, his Sharingan spinning in irritation. “I will _not_ take his life,” Obito said darkly.

“You don't have a choice.”

“He has nothing to do with your stupid plans!”

“Then it shouldn't be a problem in killing him!”

Obito continued glaring at Madara, realizing just how close they were. “I hate you,” he spits out, his Sharingan flashing red for a moment. “So you say,” Madara said, grabbing onto the younger Uchiha’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Obito growled into the kiss, biting on Madara’s lip hard enough to draw blood. He knew that the man wouldn't bleed; no reanimation could, but that stop him from trying. Madara didn't seem to like it either way, for he tightened his grip on Obito’s neck and threw him across the room. As he thought, the young Uchiha used his Sharingan to faze through the desk he would have hit and instead landed on the floor.

Madara was over him in a second, ripping the younger mans pants off and tearing open his cloak, giving him easy access to his scared body. “Pathetic,” he said, looking over Obito’s body. The younger rolled his eyes, tsking, “Like _you’re_ any better.” Madara glared, wrapping his hand around Obito neck and squeezing. “What was that, _boy_?”

“Losing your hearing at your old age?” Obito asked with a smirk, not feeling any pain, only pleasure. Madara growled and let go of Obito’s neck to grab his erect penis instead, grinning when he got a reaction. “I’d bet I'm better than that whore of yours.”

“You wish,” Obito groaned, glaring at Madara as he reached up to undo the older man's pants and yanking them down. “You’ll never compare to him.”

“Says the brat that can only get laid by the undead,” Madara groaned, using his free hand to shove his fingers in Obito’s mouth, who began sucking immediately, nibbling on the tips every now and again. He groaned again, mumbling, “You little slut.” He watched as Obito narrowed his eyes, letting his head faze through the floor to pull back on the fingers in his mouth so he could suck harder on the tips, biting them before taking them back into his mouth as much as he could. “Damn it,” Madara said, yanking his fingers from a smirking Obito, pushing a finger inside of his entrance.

Obito arched his back, groaning as he glared at the man above him as he said sarcastically, “Thanks for the warning.” He moved his hips as Madara began stroking his inner walls, ignoring him as he squeezed his penis. He squirmed under the older man, closing his eye as his breathing increased. Madras soon added a second and third finger, moving his fingers a specific way that suggested the man was searching for his prostate. You’d think he’d know where it is by now.

Madara twisted his fingers, and pushed further into Obito, smirking when the younger arched his back and cried out in pleasure. He pressed his fingers to that same part over and over as he pumped the erection in his hand. Leaning down, he took the tip of Obito's cock into his mouth, sucking hard, enjoying the noises that left the man under him.

Obito opened his eye to glare down at Madara, “Get on with it, then.” The old man clicked his tongue, removing his fingers from the younger entrance. “You need to be put in your place, _boy_.” He lined himself up and thrust in as far as he could, the ring of muscle showing resistance. Obito groaned, whining as Madara rocked his hip to get deeper inside of him. “Stupid _old man_ , can't even bottom out the first thrust?” he smirked, “You’re losing your touch.”

Madara growled and grabbed Obito’s ass, pushing his legs up and spreading his cheeks as he pushed in more. “That what you wanted _brat_!” he pulls all the way out, leaving only the tip in him before pushing in hard, pounding into the younger man. He smirked when Obito moaned and began to whine, enjoying how his face twisted in pleasure. “Look at you, acting like a little slut.” He chuckled when the man flipped him off. Such a child.

Obito squirmed as Madara fucked him. He tried imaging it was someone else, but the person he wanted it to be… he couldn't see them being this rough with him. They'd be gentle and sweet and all of that icky shit. He squeezed his eye shut and just enjoyed what he had with Madara. So it wasn't the man he loved. It was what he could-- “aaa _AHHHHH_! Right there, old man!” Madara groaned and shifted his hips, “You little whore.”

Madara fucked Obito repeatedly, hitting his prostate until he came, watching the look on his face as he did. “Look at you, coming for dead man,” he said, then leaned down as his body began to turn to ash. “Kill the Hatake, or I will,” he whispered as his body faded away, leaving behind ashes and rogue ninjas body… Like always he was left in a mess, some random dead man's cock in his ass, ashes sticking to him with his come and sweat. He didn't want to kill Kakashi. Yes, he had hated the man for years, but he's gotten better. He's watched over him and couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Maybe… if he pretended to hate him… Madara won’t bother him about killing the silverette again. He just needed to be numb. He looked down at his chest, where his heart was. He could live without it. He didn't need it. Without it, Madara wouldn't bother him anymore and Kakashi would live. He'd be heartless, but wasn't he already?


End file.
